gloryofempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Dungeons and Cloud Castle Dungeons: Here is the most horrible place in the land and is guarded by countless dark legion. Only the lord who mastered the art of war and mutual restraint will be able to conquer this dungeons. Cloud Castle: This is a glory land. Although is filled with risk, you can get rare Horcruxes and Guardian Pieces! The treasures, which collected by Dark Legions over thousands of years, lay deep beneath the dungeons; they are attractive enough for those lords to dash ahead again and again regardless their own safety. Rules 1. Player can only send troops less than or equal to command amount for challenge in each level. 2. There is mutual restraint between each types of force 3. You can only enter next level with winning in each level 4. The highest level is 50. It will be harder if you go deeper, high risk high return of course. 5. You can only challenge Dungeons twice every day, And get one extra chance by item. 6. Dungeons challenge will not cost energy 7. War report only saves the latest 5 battles 8. After Auto challenge selected, the system will keep challenge automatically baseed on the deployed forces untill forces became insufficient or failed. Guardian Guardian Altar There is a Guardian Altar where you can summon Guardians in your city.It has 3 summon ways: Basic Summon, Advanced Summon, Ultra Summon. Guardian Quality Guardian has 4 different qualities, normal(green), common(blue),epic(purple), legendary(orange). The quality will affects guardian's original attribute, growth attribute and training upper limits. Guardian Status It's including idle, station and serious injured status. 1. Idle Status: do not invlove in any combats. 2. Station Status: Appoint guardian to offense and denfense. The default is in stationed. 3.Serious Injured: Each guardian has a separate HP. Battle will lose HP. In serious injured when is O. And the gurdian cannot get invlove in war, it needs time to recover or can use HP recover potion to recover instantly. Guardian Type It can divided into offensive, defensive and balance. The attribute is increased by the guardian's star level. Offensive: increases 2% of self-attack attribute. Defensive: increases 2% of self-defense attribute. Balance: increases 1% of attributes. Guardian Function 1. Appoint: there are 2 positions, offense and defense. The offensive guardian is responsible for all wars, the other one is responsible for stationed and defense. Appoint two Guardians, each can get 60% EXP from the battle; Appoint one, then 100% EXP. 2. Sacrifice: needs at least 1 guardian to quickly level up another guardian. 3. Combine: collect enough guardian pieces to combine in guardian altar. You can get the pieces from the relics and cloud castle. 4. Evolution: evolute with same guardian wth same star to raise the star level. Evolution can improve guardian's attributes and talents. 5. Train: train to improve guardian's attributes. You can use gold and silver to train. The quality of guardian affects the attribute's upper limit. 6. Reset: you can cost 200 gold to reset guardian's original attribute and type. Horcrux Horcrux is an essential equipment to guardian. One guardian can equip 6 horcruxes at most. Horcrux loot From cloud castle. Horcrux enhance Highest enhancement level is 15. Enhancement needs soulstone. With the upgrading of level, also needs a horcrux with same quality. Ancient Relics Ancient relics will be released on the world map at the specified time. Lords who success occupied the relics will have the chance to get some epic pieces of equipment, commonly known as holy relics. Collect five similar kinds of holy relics can exchange a specified part of the epic suite. It is a shortcut to become a king. Epic and legendary guardian pieces can loot from here. Prestige For every time the player who challenged the Dungeons will have chance to gain Mark of War. Mark of War can be exchange for prestige; the peerage will be promoted after reached a certain amount of prestige The initial peerage of player is Free Ranger, then be promoted from low to high in order as Bannerette, Centurion, Viceroy, Commander, Legion Leader, Seignior, Generalissimo, Overlord.